Una promesa para tres años
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Vegeta & Bulma]] .:: LEMON ::. One-shot. Vegeta ya no estaba tan seguro de abandonar ese planeta. Pero no debía tomar una decisión apresurada, después de todo, tenía tres años para pensar en ello y mientras tanto... tener a esa mujer.


**___Una promesa para tres años._**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Bulma se la pasó trabajando hasta que no pudo más. Eso es lo que ella quería, mantenerse ocupada para no pensar. Así, por primera vez en la vida, la peliazul se rehusaba a pensar, pensar en la última infidelidad de Yamsha, la misma que dio fin a su historia con él.

Cómo deseaba ella no ser el genio que es, ser una total estúpida para poder tragarse la tonta excusa de su ex-novio.

Bueno, total, ya había pasado y ni siquiera le había dolido tanto cómo creyó que debía ser; esa relación era más tormento que nada.

Así fue cómo terminó trabajando en cuanto podía, todo lo relacionado con Capsule Corp., pero esta marchaba a la perfección, así que terminó por quitarle a su padre la responsabilidad de diseñar y construir todos los robots que Vegeta usaba en sus entrenamientos.

Entonces, Bulma agradeció en verdad que el sayajin destrozara en segundos las maquinas, porque así no solo ocupó su mente, sino que se sentía útil en esta futura batalla.

La mujer, incluso comenzó a ver al príncipe de otra manera. Cómo discutían a menudo sobre el funcionamiento de los robots, pasaron más tiempo juntos del que debían, quizá sin que ninguno se percatase de ello.

Y para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban aquí, sobre la cama y completamente desnudos, él sobre ella, en silencio, tan solo mirándose fijamente.

El mirar de la mujer era más bien de cautela. Bueno, estaba un poco nerviosa, si, pero. . .

_""¿En verdad está pasando?, ¿él y yo juntos?.""_

Pensaba la joven, aun sin poder creer lo que estaba viviendo.

En cuanto a Vegeta, bueno, su ceño fruncido para variar, no dejaba mucho terreno para indagar que estaba pasando por su mente. Igual, quien sabe desde hace cuanto permanecía célibe. El guerrero necesitaba una mujer, eso era seguro y Bulma estaba ahí. Ella era la única y la más indicada, por así decirlo.

Esa agresividad le gustaba al sayan quien no pretendía acostarse con una chica que temblase de miedo ante él. Al menos la peliazul había dejado de temerle hace mucho tiempo.

_""Eso está bien, me divierte.""_

Pensó el guerrero mientras una sonrisa de superioridad le cruzaba el rostro.

Bulma se sonrojó, maldita sea, no necesitaba verse a un espejo para saber que así era.

*** ¿Qué pasa, mujer?. . . ¿nerviosa?. ***

La voz del príncipe sonó burlona y sin embargo tan varonil, esto provocó que el rojo en las mejillas de la mujer se intensificara, no obstante, Bulma fue capaz de enfrentar a ese hombre.

*** ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?. ***

*** Podría matarte!!. ***

*** Atrévete y a ver quién te ayuda con tu entrenamiento. ***

Vegeta alzó una ceja, su sonrisa se había borrado.

Él no necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba oponentes, pero incluso los robots eran más dignos que las basuras que ella tenía por amigos, así que. . .

El joven se dejó de conversaciones estúpidas que no lo llevaban a ningún lado y reclamó entonces los labios de aquella mujer; tan suaves y dulces, que al príncipe le resultaban algo irreal por lo que intensificó el beso, volviéndolo más profundo, exigente, agresivo, de forma casi salvaje, su lengua penetró en la boca de Bulma, obligándola a acompañarlo con la suya.

Fue tanta la brusquedad de ese hombre que incluso mordió el labio inferior de la joven, haciéndola sangrar.

¿Quién iba a pensar que él lo hizo superficialmente?. Vegeta se estaba controlando y sinceramente le estaba costando mucho trabajo. Todo fuese por no matar a la mujer.

_""Dios sabe que si no lo hago, tendré que olvidarme del placer que estoy buscando.""_

Pensaba el muchacho, una de sus toscas manos palpando el pecho izquierdo de la humana, quien cerró los ojos y gimió agradada.

Ese hombre era fuego, podía adivinar todo el deseo que embargaba a ese hombre en sus negros ojos.

La peliazul dejó a sus manos saciarse de aquel hombre y se enredaron en los alborotados cabellos del sayan, luego, mirándolo fijamente, se dedicó a llenarle de caricias el rostro.

Ella lo consideró atractivo desde la primera vez que lo vio.

_""Lo malo no le quita lo terriblemente apuesto.""_

Pensaba la chica, sin comprender porque ahora le parecía mucho más guapo.

Luego, sus pequeñas manos siguieron un camino imaginario, recorriendo los marcados músculos del guerrero, deleitándose con esa figura insoportablemente varonil; su fuerte tórax, esa espalda tan amplia que le encantaba y un poco más abajo, apretando su bien formado trasero.

El sayajin emitió un ronco gemido mientras Bulma sonreía traviesa.

Los ojos del príncipe lucían opacos a causa de la lujuria, misma que no pudo controlar.

Vegeta sostuvo por la cintura a la mujer y sin previo aviso, se dedicó a besar los redondos pechos de la humana, quien se arqueó ante la placentera sorpresa, deleitándose con la magia que ese hombre hacía sobre sus sensibles senos, mordiendo, lamiendo, succionando con nula delicadeza.

*** Ahh, Vegeta. *** _Ese hombre era un bruto cuando se trataba de acariciar a una mujer y sin embargo. . ._ *** ¡Me encantas!. ***

Susurró la peliazul, aunque el guerrero parecía no escucharla, pues seguía dedicado a esa tarea de llenarla y llenarse de placer.

Aferrándose a aquella pequeña cintura, el sayan se deleitó con la suavidad de esa criatura, él era un guerrero, así que en su vida no había tenido un contacto con una mujer tan frágil y delicada, le parecían tan insignificantes y sin embrago, ahora no tanto.

Era agradable, en verdad estimulante.

*** Exquisita!. ***

Dijo él, más para sí que para la mujer, una vez que mordió suavemente el sonrosado pezón izquierdo.

El muchacho alzó el rostro, encontrándose con los azulados ojos de su compañera para esta noche, quien respiraba agitada, temblando, deseosa de más.

*** ¿Qué pasa, mujer?, acaso soy demasiado hombre para ti?. ***

*** Hazlo!. *** _Vegeta borró su sonrisa, ligeramente sorprendido ante la petición de la humana, petición que no esperaba._** * ¡Hazlo ya!... ***

Ella alzó la voz; sus hermosos ojos brillando intensamente. Ansiaba a ese hombre, por dios, estaba desesperada por sentirlo dentro suyo.

Vegeta arrugó el ceño.

_""¡Que mujer tan altanera!.""_

Pensaba el sayan, ligeramente incomodo de que una simple terrícola lo apresurara y tratase de controlarlo. Pero al menos para sí, él tenía que aceptar que le atraía esa muestra de valor y carácter, lo incitaba y le fascinaba.

Así, Bulma separó sus piernas y Vegeta se posó entre estas, tomando el lugar que la chica le ofrecía. Ella buscó la mirada del hombre, cómo tratando de adivinar que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, más no logró que el mirar del guerrero se posara en ella.

Vegeta se posó sobre la mujer y empujó suavemente las caderas, clavando su espina en la intima flor de la mujer. Bulma arqueó la espalda, recibiendo al hombre; disfrutando el simple hecho de sentir cómo se abría y se amoldaba para él.

La chica no pudo evitar pensar en Yamsha, pues agradecía que Vegeta no hubiese sido el primero, de ser así, el dolor habría sido más grande y eso que el guerrero no aplicaba en su cuerpo ni la milésima parte de su fuerza.

_""La destrozaría.""_

Meditaba el sayajin, mordiendo el cuello de la mujer bajo su cuerpo, meciendo las caderas en un ritmo pausado, pero fuerte y constante.

*** Eres muy grande!!. ***

*** Por supuesto. ***

Los ojos azules de la mujer brillaban ante una emoción en la que se negó a profundizar, y en cambio, se adueñó de los labios del príncipe, negándose a abandonar su boca, luego, dedicándose a llenar de besos el apuesto rostro de su amante.

Él era fuerte, salvaje, bruto, era un hombre insaciable y lo adoraba. Bulma no se sentía completamente consciente de esta entrega, era tanto el placer que ese hombre le hacía sentir, que ella no podía hacer más que empujar las caderas una y otra vez, al encuentro del duro pene del sayajin, refregando su sexo contra ese palpitante miembro viril.

*** Mmm, Vegeta. . . ***

Bulma cruzó las piernas alrededor de la espalda del pelinegro, aferrándose a él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, soportando el frenesí que nacía de su intimidad y que sacudió su frágil cuerpo.

Su vagina, agradecida, se contraía estimulando la espina del muchacho, induciéndolo a vaciarse en su interior.

Vegeta sonrió satisfecho y agradado, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo a una mujer para complacerlo, así que tenía mucha energía aun. Esa mujer no se iba a librar de él en toda la noche.

*** ¿Qué pasa?, ¿es todo lo que me puedes dar?. ***

*** La verdad. . . *** _Le hablaba ella, entrecortada, respirando agitada._ *** es que quiero más. ***

Tras estas palabras, Bulma comenzó a frotar su cuerpo contra el del sayajin, pegándose completamente a él.

Vegeta podía sentir bajo su pecho los senos de la mujer, y eso lo encendía, lo volvía loco, por Kami.

Y el hombre volvió a empujar las caderas una y otra vez, enterrándose completamente en el delicado y pequeño espacio que esa humana le ofrecía, regalándole este momento.

El guerrero buscó los labios de la mujer, ansioso por degustar su dulce calidez, ella gimió entre el beso, más poco después rompió este. El cosquilleo que la llevo al clímax volvía otra vez. Era el éxtasis más intenso, sofocante y maravilloso que solo un hombre cómo el príncipe sayajin, Vegeta, podía hacerle alcanzar.

*** Ahhh, Vegeta. ***

Bulma gritó su placer en el nombre de aquel que la poseía con fuerza y desesperación. Las fuertes palpitaciones de su vagina estimulaban y agradaron al príncipe, quien tras lanzar un ronco gemido, liberó su esencia, llenando a la mujer.

Las agitadas respiraciones eran lo único que se escuchaba en la oscuridad, lo único que esos dos amantes compartían ahora.

El sayan seguía con su pene clavado en la vagina de la mujer. Y fue Bulma la que buscó los labios de aquel hombre, probándolos sin ningún problema.

*** Comprenderás que esta no será la única vez que te toque, ¿no es así?. ***

Ella sonrió sutilmente, ante aquella amenaza, incluso sus ojos brillaban desafiando la oscuridad, ilusionada.

*** ¿Lo prometes?.***

Sin dar una respuesta, Vegeta abandonó el cuerpo de su compañera, más no la habitación, ni siquiera la cama. Se quedó allí con ella, descansando de su locura.

Bulma lo miró por largo rato. El era un asesino, sádico, desalmado que solo pensaba en pelear y muy probablemente en destruir la tierra o en el mejor de los casos, conquistarla.

Más no le importó, ella quería estar con él.

_""No puedes dejar ir a un hombre que te hace el amor de esa manera.""_

Pensaba la joven, sonriendo, cerrando los ojos y durmiéndose poco después.

En cambio, Vegeta se preguntaba aun: ¿cómo pudo involucrarse con esa mujer gritona, mandona y vulgar?.

_""Es verdad que es la mujer más hermosa que he visto, no solo de la maldita tierra, sino del universo entero.""_

Pensaba el sayajin, recordando esa fragilidad que lo volvía loco.

*** Tal vez quedarse aquí no sea tan malo.***

Susurró él para sí.

Vegeta había decidido largarse de este maldito planeta cuando venciera a los androides y por supuesto a Kakaroto, pero después de esta noche ya no estaba tan seguro.

El guerrero cerró los ojos, no tenía caso apresurarse a tomar una decisión, después de todo. . .

*** Tengo tres años para pensar en ello. . . y para tenerla.***

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Finalizado.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Siempre tuve tantas ganas de escribir mi versión sobre este romance tan desquiciado y querido a la vez.

Creo que está bien, ¿no?, a mi me gustó mucho y es que no quería caer en el error que todos cometemos y es en darle sentimientos a Vegeta, los tiene, pero no en esa etapa, al menos no lo demuestra.

**~*~**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**~*~**

**Totalizado el 09 de Septiembre de 2007.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***


End file.
